Frog-A-Doodle
Frog-A-Doodle is Nikkdisneylover8390's first ever Movie Spoof of "Rock-A-Doodle". It appeared on YouTube on September 30, 2012. ''Cast: *Chanticleer - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets)'' *''Human Edmond - Pinocchio'' *''Kitten Edmond - Bambi'' *''The Grand Duke of Owls - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Hunch - Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Patou - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Peepers - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Snipes - Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Stuey the Pig - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age)'' *''Pinky Fox - Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Goldie Pheasant - Miss Piggy (The Muppets)'' *''Owls - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life)'' *''Bouncers - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood)'' *''Max - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood)'' *''Minnie Rabbit - Maid Marian (Robin Hood)'' *''Edmond's Brothers - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) and Taran (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Edmond's Parents - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin)'' *''Farm Animals - Various Animals'' *''Murray - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)'' *''Rhino Waiter - Trigger (Robin Hood)'' *''Tiny Duke - Hopper (A Bug's Life)'' ''Chapters: #Frog-A-Doodle Part 1 - Opening/"Sun Do Shine"'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 2 - Kermit Leaves/Pinocchio's Family In Trouble'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 3 - Pinocchio meets Oogie Boogie/Jack Skellington To The Rescue'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 4 - Bambi Meets the Farm Animals/The Quest Begins'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 5 - "We Hate The Sun"/Lock, Shock, and Barrel'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 6 - Bambi vs. Grasshoppers/Aqueduct Pie'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 7 - Lock, Shock and Barrel and Oogie Boogie'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 8 - In Las Vegas/The Search For Kermit'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 9 - "Rock-A-Doodle"/Miss Piggy's jealousy'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 10 - Kermit Feels Lonely/Meanwhile, Back On The Farm/"Tweedle-Le-De"'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 11 - Oogie Boogie and Prince John'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 12 - "Treasure Hunting Fever"/"Sink or Swim"'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 13 - Kermit and Miss Piggy/"Kiss 'N' Coo"'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 14 - Bambi Tries to Talk to Miss Piggy/Captured'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 15 - Tied up/Miss Piggy Feels Guilty'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 16 - The Car Chase/Leaving Las Vegas'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 17 - Oogie's Picnic/Lock, Shock and Barrel Attacks'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 18 - Kermit's Struggle/Bambi's Bravery'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 19 - Kermit Finally Crows/Oogie's Demise'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 20 - Transformation/"Sun Do Shine (Ending)"'' #''Frog-A-Doodle Part 21 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Rock-A-Doodle (1991)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Great Muppet Caper (1981)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''Muppets from Space (1999)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994)'' *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin (1995)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Brother Bear (2003)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Kingdom Hearts (2002)'' *''Kingdom Hearts 2 (2005)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' ''Voices: *Glen Campbell'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Christopher Plummer'' *''Eddie Deezen'' *''Toby Scott Ganger'' *''Dee Wallace'' *''Stan Ivar'' *''Christian Hoff'' *''Jason Marin'' *''Sandy Duncan'' *''Will Ryan'' *''Ellen Greene'' *''Charles Nelson Reilly'' *''Sorrell Booke'' *''Louise Chamis'' *''Bob Gallico'' *''Jake Steinfeld'' *''T.J. Kuenster'' *''Jim Doherty'' *''John Drummond'' *''Frank Kelly'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Frank Oz'' *''Eric Jacobson'' *''Elizabeth Hartman'' *''Chris Sarandon'' *''John Leguizamo'' *''Peter Ustinov'' *''Dave Foley'' *''Ken Page'' *''Paul Reubens'' *''Catherine O'Hara'' *''Danny Elfman'' *''Kevin Spacey'' *''David L. Lander'' *''Linda Larkin'' *''Donnie Dunagan'' *''Alexander Gould'' *''Susanne Pollatschek'' *''Cliff Edwards'' *''Bob Newhart'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Val Bettin'' *''Carole Shelley'' *''Ken Sansom'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''John Fiedler'' *''Peter Cullen'' *''Nikita Hopkins'' *''J. Pat O'Malley'' *''Dickie Jones'' ''Special Thanks: *Don Bluth'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Baddwing'' *''CoolZDanethe4th'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' Category:Movie Spoofs